Fresh Existence
by Mr.Sulu
Summary: Sandy Cohen takes home a ten year old Ryan. Story follows the TV show but with some differences.
1. Default Chapter

Fresh Existence

Chapter One

Sandy Cohen was driving through Chino, California when he heard the distinct sound of yelling emanating from the house to his immediate right.

The house looked run-down just like every other house on the street. The once white paint on the walls was peeling and the steps looked as if they were about to break down the middle under the slightest pressure from a wayward foot. The front yard had more dirt than grass nad was littered with car parts and tools.

Sandy was slowing down for the stop sign at the end of the street which ended up being right in front of that particular house when the yelling escalated. This time however, the obvious sounds of a fight could be heard. Stopped fully now and quite concerned, Sandy sat transfixed at the stop sign for a reason even he did not know.

Within minutes, a boy who looked no older than eight came crashing through the peeling front door. As soon as the boy had stood up, a bag came barreling through the open door sending the kid sprawling once more onto the ground as it hit its target.

Seeing this, Sandy quickly pulled to the side of the street and got out of his vehicle. Sandy slowly approached the boy who had not yet risen from the ground.

"Hey kid," greeted Sandy quietly so as not to frighten the already traumatized boy. As soon as the words left Sandy's mouth however, the boy sprang to his feet with in shock. "Are you alright?" asked Sandy while eyeing the black eye and split lip that adorned the kid's pale face. The kid simply stared transfixed at the ground and did not offer a response.

"It's okay," reassured Sandy, "I'm not going to hurt you." The silent boy merely glanced back to the front from which he had just sprung, to Sandy's face and back to the ground without making a sound.

"Hi, my name is Sandy Cohen," said Sandy in an attempt to get the kid to talk," what's your name?" Sandy knelt on the ground in front of the boy in the hope of getting some eye contact.

"Ryan," muttered the kid while successfully avoiding eye contact.

"Well Ryan, do you want to tell me what just happened? Frankly, I'm a little concerned right now," continued Sandy in the hopes of getting Ryan to talk.

"My mom's boyfriend just kicked me out," whispered Ryan.

"What did your mother have to stay about this?" asked Sandy.

"Nothing!" spat Ryan with such bitterness that should not be heard from a child so young.

"Where did you plan on going?" continued Sandy. Ryan merely shrugged while placing his backpack on his shoulder with a slight wince. "Would you like to come with me back to my house until this thing with your mom gets settled?" At Ryan's fearful look, Sandy quickly back peddled. "No no, not like that! I mean with me, my wife and son, he's about your age." The slight panic left Ryan's face but he still looked uneasy.

"I...I don't know," stammered Ryan thoughtfully. He continued to rotate his gaze from the ground to Sandy's face to his front door.

"Come on," said Sandy while placing his hand on Ryan's small shoulder. Ryan immediately flinched but began to follow Sandy to the Range Rover however reluctantly. Sandy gave him a small reassuring smile. Ryan didn't look back.


	2. Hey Kirsten

Fresh Existence

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews. In answer to your questions, Ryan is ten years old. I just mentioned he _appeared_ to be around eight because he is so small. Also, I would love to attempt a Ryan/ Marissa thing. It would be absolutely darling! LOL. Anyway, glad you like it so far.

Disclaimer:

I know I didn't put this in the first chapter so I thought I would say this now... I own nothing in concern with the OC unfortunately.

Chapter 2

Sandy pulled into the long driveway to find a scowling Kirsten sitting on the front step. Seeing his now hesitant approach, she stood up.

"Why don't you wait here for a second?" said Sandy halting Ryan's progress with his seatbelt after he was parked. Ryan peered over the dash with much neck craning before turning to give Sandy a look. Sandy laughed at the look he was receiving.

"That's my wife, The Kirsten," seeing Ryan's puzzled look Sandy continued quickly," you'll understand now in a minute." With that said, Sandy exited the Range Rover and met Kirsten on the bottom step of the porch that lead to their amazing mansion. With much gesticulations from Sandy and many neck rubs from Kirsten, Sandy finally waved for Ryan to come. Climbing out of the large vehicle, Ryan slowly approached Sandy and Kirsten.

"Honey, this is Ryan," introduced Sandy with an encouraging look at Ryan. Kirsten gave Sandy a death look before turning her attention to the young charge at Sandy's right.

"Hi, I'm Kirsten," she greeted while holding her hand out for Ryan to shake. After peering up anxiously at Sandy, Ryan reluctantly put his small hand in Kirsten's and gave one small pump. "Why don't you come with me, see if I can clean your face up a bit."

"Yes, good idea, come on Ryan," said Sandy as he once again placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder and ignoring the flinch that results. With Kirsten regaly leading, the three entered the mansion.

"You can just take a seat on the toilet while I get the supplies,"said Kirsten as she went to the sink and began to pull items out from the drawers beneath it.

"I can do it," offered Ryan, speaking for the first time in Kirsten's presence. He came up beside Kirsten," you don't have to do anything, I can do it myself."

"No, I'll do it," insisted Kirsten," sit on the toilet please."

"I'll uh, go make lunch... or something," said Sandy in the effort of retreating from the battle of the wills taking place in front of him.

"Go. Please sit on the toilet Ryan."

"Alright," complied Ryan with much reluctance. Sitting on the toilet, he eyed Kirsten warily.

"Okay, this may sting a bit," warned Kirsten. "So, how old are you?" she asked while lightly patting the antiseptic cotton ball on his lower lip.

"Ten," answered Ryan while wincing lightly as she hit a tender spot.

"Sorry," apologized Kirsten before continuing," you know, I have a son your age. His name is Seth, he's at school right now."

"Cool," responded Ryan. He was looking around the ocean style while listening to Kirsten explaining her son Seth to him. Everything was a different shade of blue with sailing boats as the border and seashells wherever they could be placed without it looking cluttered. It was an altogether nice bathroom, very well put together conceded Ryan to himself. His dream of becoming an architect was still alive if only just barely.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters," asked Kirsten bringing Ryan back to her.

"Uh, ya, a brother," he replied. Kirsten was now putting some sort of cream on his left eye which was turning a nice shade of black by now.

"Really? How old is he? Where is he?" bombarded Kirsten.

"Um, he's fifteen, and he's in Juvie for stealing a car," responded Ryan looking at his hands uncomfortably.

"Oh, well, we're all done. Why don't you go watch some TV while I help Sandy in the Kitchen," offered Kirsten as she put away the antiseptic, cotton balls and so on. After leading Ryan to the family room, she continued on to the kitchen.

Sandy was sitting at the kitchen island nursing a cup of coffee when Kirsten entered.

"Hey!" greeted Sandy enthusiastically," how did it go, where's Ryan?"

"It went fine and he's in the family room watching TV," answered Kirsten while she got herself a cup of coffee and the stuff needed to make sandwiches.

"Honey, what are you doing?" asked Sandy concerned. After looking around confused for a second, Sandy's concern finally dawned on Kirsten.

"Oh really Sandy! I can make a sandwich just as good as any other human being on this planet!" said Kirsten with such conviction that it made Sandy laugh.

"I know dear. Hear, let me do that for you," said Sandy while successfully pushing Kirsten out of the sandwiches reach. "Why don't you go get Ryan, these will be done in a few minutes."

Ryan was looking at a series of family photos when Kirsten walked into the family room, the TV stood in the corner untouched.

Hearing Kirsten's approach, Ryan quickly turned around expecting a scolding for snooping.

"Come on, lunch is ready," called Kirsten. Ryan hesitantly shuffled toward Kirsten as if expecting something more than just 'lunch.' When he was standing beside her, Kirsten lightly placed her hand on his shoulder and led him out of hte family room and into the kitchen.

When they entered Sandy was already seated at the table ready to dig in. When he noticed Kirsten and Ryan enter, a huge smile graced his features.

"Come join me in this most magical of feasts," said Sandy brightly while winking at Ryan. A slight smirk appeared on Ryan's face.

"Okay, we have turkey sandwiches with mustard and lettuce. Is that okay for you, Ryan?" asked Kirsten as she took her seat and waved for Ryan to take his.

"Y...ya," stammered Ryan in response as he slid into the seat between both adults who were sat at the end of the table. He was clearly surprised his opinion mattered.

"Okay then, let's dig in!" announced Sandy enthusiastically. After both Sandy and Kirsten had taken a bite of their respective sandwiches, Ryan lifted his to his mouth and took a small bite.

After lunch, the two adult Cohen's and young Atwood moved into the family room. Sandy and Kirsten took a seat on the three seater couch while Ryan took a seat in the lazy boy across from them.

"So Ryan, I think it is time we discussed this situation we are in," began Sandy uncomfortably. Ryan glanced uncomfortably down at his clasped hands which were in his lap.

"Ya," responded Ryan playing with an old scab on his knuckle.

"Now for starters, I was thinking you could stay here tonight and I will bring you home tomorrow. Does that sound alright to you?" questionned Sandy.

"Okay," responded Ryan.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I need to ask. Why were you kicked out of your house?" asked Sandy not noticing Ryn stiffening. Ryan merely shrugged in response. "You mean you don't know why you were kicked out?!" asked Sandy incredulously. Ryan just shook his head no.

"Where was your mother through all of this? Your father?" asked Kirsten jumping into the conversation.

"Sitting on her ass... in jail," answered Ryan shortly. At the silence that continued at his response Ryan looked up and realized the mistake he had made; he had swore, the most unholy thing to do in the Atwood household if you were any older than sixteen. "Sorry," mumbled Ryan.

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan sat in an uncomfortable silence, their conversation completely forgotten when Sandy suddenly jumped out of his seat making Ryan jump along with him.

"I've got to go to work!" stated Sandy as he ran to get his keys and briefcase by the front door," I'm late! I was only supposed to be home for lunch! You guys going to be okay here?" asked Sandy as he opened the door and took a step outside.

"Yes, have a good day," answered Kirsten a little uneasily. She looked slightly paniced at the thought of being home alone with Ryan. Ryan quietly nodded his head in agreement.

"Bye babe," said Sandy giving Kirsten a peck on the cheek, "see ya kiddo."With that said and done, Sandy shut the door leaving Kirsten and Ryan in the foyer staring at the ground not knowing waht to do next.


	3. Here Comes Seth

Fresh Existence

Author's Note:

Wow!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry, but I can't make Seth 16 instead of 10, I already had it throughout the story so I cannot change it.

Well, hope you like this next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing in relation to the OC except for a few books and DVDs.

Chapter 3

Kirsten stood looking at Ryan thoughtfully for a minute. She didn't rightly trust this kid yet, but he was only ten years old after all. What could he do?

Ryan stood there alongside Kirsten while she silently debated about what she could do to keep him busy while she did her work. A thought suddenly sprung into her mind.

"So Ryan, how about you watch a movie while I do some work?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I guess, sure," responded with a slight shrug of his tiny shoulders. Kirsten once again led him into the family room. Walking to the wall unit, she opened the doors to display a massive selection of kids movies. There were more movies than Ryan had ever seen in a house other than Timmy's but his were all worn unlike these who looked to be brand new. He looked with slight awe as Kirsten began to name out movies.

"Okay, we have The Mighty Ducks, The Lion King, The Great Mouse Detective..." Kirsten went on listing titles even he hadn't heard of. "So, which one do you want to watch?" asked Kirsten bringing Ryan back into the present world.

"Uh, The Mighty Ducks," answered Ryan after much deliberation.

"Okay, I'll just get my work books then I'll set everything up," said Kirsten as she headed out to her office to collect whatever she would need over the next hour and a half. After everything was set up, Kirsten took a seat on the loveseat while Ryan reclaimed his seat on the lazy boy.

While the previews and credits passed on the screen, Ryan sat watching Kirsten through his shaggy bangs. 'He really needs a hair cut,' mused Kirsten to herself as she continued to do her work.

When the movie was over it was 2:30pm, only another half hour before Seth would return home from school with stories about Summer no less.

Kirsten looked over at Ryan when the credits began rolling up the screen, he was silently watching her again. When he realized he was caught, he quickly shifted his gaze to his hands in his lap.

"My you're quiet," commented Kirsten lightly. The tips of Ryan's ears turned slightly pink as he shrugged his slightly. "How about I show you to your room so you can get settled for the night?" suggested Kirsten to break the silence.

"Okay," agreed Ryan. He to the front door where he left his forgotten backpack. Lifting it onto his shoulder, he winced slightly.

"You okay?" asked Kirsten. Ryan nodded his head." Well, if you're sure... Your room will be this way," she said leading him upstairs to a room on the immediate left once you turned down the hall. "You will be staying here. Mine and Sandy's room is right there at the end of the hall and Seth's room is right across the hall from you. Is that okay?"

"Ya."

"Okay, well, I have to go prepare Seth's after school snack. Would you like some too, it's cookies and milk," offered Kirsten as she led him back downstairs after he had dropped his bag off in his temporary room.

"No thanks," responded Ryan with a slight shake of his head.

"You can watch TV until he gets home if you like, it's better than watching me get a carton out of the fridge," said Kirsten," just holler if you change your mind," she joked. Not needing to show Ryan to the family room any longer, Kirsten continued onto the kitchen to prepare Seth's snack. The distant sound of the Power Rangers could be heard as the TV was switched on.

Seth came home right on time. The minute he steps in the door you know who it is because as soon as his foot hits the threshold, his day is being recounted word for word, action by action. Today is not different for as soon as the door is opened, Seth's exasperated 'Mom!' could be heard. Kirsten laughed silently to herself as she heard her son tramping towards the kitchen in anticipation of his milk and cookies.

"Mom, you would not believe what Summer did today!" began Seth breathlessly in his excitement. "Oh my gosh, she..." Seth trailed off as he noticed a boy in his house that he had not met before let alone seen. "Hi, I'm Seth. Who are you?"

"Seth, this is Ryan, he'll be staying with us for tonight," introduced Kirsten," Ryan this is my son Seth."

"Hi," greeted Ryan shyly.

"Hey Ryan," said Seth not so shyly. Ryan looked up expectantly. "You want to play Nintendo? I just got this awesome game! It has monkeys..." Seth's voice faded as he led Ryan away from the kitchen to his bedroom upstairs, all stories of Summer forgotten and surprisingly so were his cookies.

Sandy returned home at 6:30pm thankfully alone.

"Hey!" he greeted enthusiastically," how did it go? Was Ryan well behaved? Did he and Seth get along well? How..." Kirsten silenced Sandy's myriad of questions with a finger on his lips.

"It went fine, Ryan was well behaved and yes they are getting along great, they are actually in Seth's room. In fact, right now they are playing some game with monkeys," answered Kirsten in order," Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go order supper. Why don't you go check on them? They are being entirely too quiet." Kirsten turned toward the kitchen to order Chinese, Mexican, anything but her own cooking.

Sandy meanwhile, continued down the hall and up the staircase to Seth's room. As he got closer, he could hear Seth's constant chatter and the sounds of whatever game they were playing.

Sandy walked into the room to a site he had wished for ever since Seth was two years old. Both Seth and Ryan were sat cross-legged on the floor with a controller in their respective hands.

"XOXO, check out that unbeatable combination, said Seth excitedly. Ryan briefly looked at Seth, then to Sandy and once again turned his attention to the screen.

"Hey guys, how are ya?" asked Sandy as he took a seat beside Ryan on the floor despite his bones protests. Ryan unconsciously leaned away from Sandy.

"Oh hey Dad, great," answered Seth who was too engrossed in the game to care what his father ahd just said. Ryan simple shrugged while glancing at Sandy briefly.

"So Ryan, what did you and Kirsten do this afternoon?" asked Sandy.

"Well, she gave me a tour and we watched a movie," answered Ryan.

"Really? What movie?" asked Seth no longer interested in the game.

"The Mighty Ducks," said Ryan as he stared at the controller in his hands as if it held all the answers.

"Oh man! That movie is awesome!" exclaimed Seth," with all the hockey and the quacks and..." Seth stopped talking as he realized everyone was staring at him." What? It's a good movie."

"Anyway, supper will be here in about fifteen minutes so I suggest you boys wash up soon," sadi Sandy as he stood groaning. Holding his back he walked out of the room like a hunchback. Seth laughed at his dad while Ryan looked at him perplexed. Shrugging off his confusion, he turned back to the game which was now being played full force.

During supper, Seth carried most of the conversation with his exaggerated tales of his day at school. Occasionally, everyone including Ryan, would chuckle at his rendition of his run-ins with Summer, the girl he has 'loved since like forever' as Seth would say.

When everyone had completed their meal, Ryan got up to start clearing away the dishes.

"Oh no Ryan, you don't ahve to do that," said Sandy quickly.

"No, it's okay," said Ryan as he continued to clear the table. Seth and Sandy shared a knowing look.

"Hey Ryan, come on, monkeys await," said Seth as he began to pull Ryan away from the table and out of the kitchen.

"But," started Ryab as he fought to break free from Seth. He succeeded temporarily until Seth grabbed hold of his arm again but this time in a tender spot. Ryan winced but nobody noticed.

"No buts," reassured Seth," all work and no play makes Ryan a dull boy. Now come on!" he urged. Ryan quickly looked back to where Sandy and Kirsten still sat some in shock, some in knowing.

"Go on Ryan," said Kirsten," we can take care of the dishes." Ryan still looked uneasy as he disappeared around the corner. "Why was he so adament about clearing the table?" asked Kirsten confused.

"It's probably been bred in him to do it or else," responded Sandy sadly.

"You know we can't keep him Sandy, it's not like he's some stray puppy," said Kirsten.

"I know, I know," stated Sandy with his arms raised in the classic surrender pose. "I'll bring him home tomorrow morning, let's just let his mother come to her senses." And so the discussion continued, only with a third set of ears that managed to escape under the pretense of having to use the bathroom.

Seth and Ryan spent the next two hours playing video games until they were kicked to their respective beds at 9:30pm.

Ryan went to his room and picked up his backpack. Rooting around, he prayed his mother had at least remembered to pack his most prized posession. He removed his hand with the prize clutched firmly in his hand. It was his all time favorite posession; 'Nicholas Nickelby' by Charles Dickens. Ryan contentedly lay down and turned to the page he was currently reading.

At 10:30pm, Kirsten made her nightly rounds to check on Seth. This time however, she had a second person to check on, whether out of trust or distrust she did not know.

After checking on Seth she moved across the hall and gently knocked on the door. When she received no answer, she silently pushed the door open. Ryan was fast asleep, Nicholas Nickelby forgotten on his stomach. Gently removing the book from its resting place, she grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over his still frame. Turning off the bedside lamp, she left leaving the door slightly ajar for in case he needed anything; though she knew he wouldn't.

Ten minutes later, Kirsten crawled into her own bed next to Sandy who was reading that day's paper.

"What kind of ten year old reads Nicholas Nickelby?" asked Kirsten now slightly amazed.

"A smart one," answered Sandy simply. He placed the newspaper on the nightsatnd and turned off his lamp. "G'night," said Sandy as he turned over and immediately went to sleep, snoring softly. Kirsten sat thoughtfully for a few minutes before following Sandy's example and settling in for the night.


	4. On The Run

Fresh Existence

Author's Note:

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I love each of your suggestions and will certainly take them into mind. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I am really sorry for the delay. I had this major English project due. It was on 'The Lord of the Rings', a wonderful trilogy. Anyway, really sorry, hope you like the new chapter.

Disclaimer:

I still do not own anything to do with the OC except for the few meager posessions mentioned in the last disclaimer.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Kirsten awoke to the greasy aroma of bacon. In her sleep muddled mind, she briefly believed the wonderful smell was the works of her darling husband Sandy. When she turned over however, this belief was proved wrong for Sandy still lay beside her snoring contentedly.

Kirsten rolled over once more and sat up. Placing her feet in the slippers Seth had gotten her last Chrismukka, she slowly wandered out of her room deftly grabbing her robe on the way and tying it about her waist.

On the way down the winding staircase, Kirsten repeatedly asked herself the same question,'who was cooking breakfast?' Rosa never worked on Fridays, Sandy was still snoring like a freight train, Seth hasn't even shown an inkling of wanting to take care of himself yet. Who could it be? Crossing the threshold of the kitchen, Kirsten stopped dead in her tracks for there, in front of her stood Ryan with a spatula in his hand.

Dumbfounded over how someone so young could make eggs while she struggled with the most basic cookie recipe, Kirsten could only manage a strangled," good morning."

Ryan, who appeared to be off in his own world almost dropped the spatula in his hand in surprise. A hand suddenly slithered around Kirstens middle.

"What is going on here?" asked Sandy with a bit of surprise and jest," Ryan, aren't you a little young to be cooking?"

"Well, my mom never cooks breakfast so... I do," explained Ryan simply. Kirsten took this time to survey the kitchen. Ryan had also set the table for three people. Kirsten frowned slightly at this.

"That's really thoughtful of you Ryan, but you didn't have to cook a breakfast," said Kirsten. Ryan blushed slightly. Looking down, he quietly added,

"I know, I just wanted to thank you...for everything," he murmered while blushing still more furiously.

"You can thank us by eating with us," said Sandy sincerely. "After we eat, we are going to have to get on the road though," he added as he sat at his spot at the head of the table.

After they had finished eating and Seth was sent off to school, Sandy placed Ryan's meager belongings in the back seat of the BMW. Climbing in the front seat, he started the ignition as Ryan quickly scrambled into the passenger seat. With all belts buckled, they took off down the road.

Within forty five minutes, Sandy pulled up in front of Ryan's house in Chino. Ryan slowly climbed out of the comfortable leather seat and opened the back door to retrieve his backpack. Sandy joined him on the walkway.

"I can take it from here," said Ryan as he began the longest trek of his life to the front door. Reaching the door, he pulled out his key and turned it in the lock. He opened the door and stepped inside to a completely different atmosphere to which he was used to. Everything was dreadfully quiet... and empty. Everything was gone except trash and a few water jugs, the extent of the Atwood home.

Setting down his bag, Ryan ran from room to room frantically searching his house for his mother. He was secretly hoping it was some hideous joke and she was going to pop out and shout 'Gotcha!' He was about to give up when a napkin on the counter caught his attention. A note from his mom. A note saying she didn't want him anymore.

A hand suddenly landed on Ryan's shoulder making him jump with surprise. Looking up, he saw the sad face of Sandy looking down at him.

"Let's go kid," said Sandy calmly once again steering Ryan away from his home.

Both Sandy and Ryan returned to the Cohen household with a heavy sense of deja'vu.

With her arms folded tightly against her chest, Kirsten greeted Snady at the door with a stern expression on her face.

"Ryan, why don't you go watch TV or something?" suggested Sandy without breaking eye contact with his extremely pissed off wife. Sandy absently gave Ryan a slight nudge in the direction of the family room.

After giving Sandy and Kirsten a suspicious look, Ryan complied with Sandy's unintentional order. He siilently trudged down the hallway; his bag dragging behind him. Once he had entered the family room, he made his way to the lazy boy. Seating himself, he reached down and pulled out Nicholas Nickleby and began to silently read.

Sandy and Kirsten remained in the foyer playing some kind of staring contest until Ryan was out of sight. They then moved into the kitchen, each getting a mug of coffee on their route to the table.

"I thought you were taking him home!" exclaimed Kirsten immediately.

"I was," assured Sandy," but there was no home for hime to go to. His mom left Kirsten, just left. She literally packed up and left. What was I supposed to do?! Leave him there and wish him a good life?! I don't think so!" finished Sandy hotly.

"My God," whispered Kirsten deflated," you know he can't stay here." Sandy nodded sadly.

"I know, I'll call Children's services first thing Monday morning," offered Sandy clearly dejected at the idea of letting another kid down. He didn't want to put the poor kid in a foster home. There was just something special about this kid, he just wished Kirsten could see it too.

"I guess I won't unpack then," came a small voice from the doorway. Sandy and Kirsten turned around at the unexpected voice; guilt expressed in every move and expression they made. Ryan stared back at them with a hurt expression on his face.

"Ryan, I really wish I could do more but..." began Sandy sincerely but was cut off by Ryan.

"No, It's okay, I never expected more," he said. Turning around, he left with his head bowed in defeat. Nobody wanted him. Sandy and Kirsten watched him leave mentally kicking themselves; or at least Sandy was.

When Seth got home from school, he and Ryan decided to go swimming. Since Ryan didn't have any swimming trunks, he had to borrow a pair of Seths'.

Kirsten headed outside to supervise the boys. She carried some paperwork and a mug of coffee to occupy herself. She settled herself down at the patio table and surveyed what the boys were doing. Ryan had not gotten into the water yet and was still wearing his t-shirt. Seth had already done a cannon ball into the pool which would explain why Kirsten had to dry off the table before she could place her work down.

"Ryan why don't you tske off your shirt? You will swim more freely," called Kirsten. Ryan looked around uncomfortably then began to hesitantly approach the table at which Kirsten sat.

Ryan slowly removed his shirt. Kirsten gasped inaudibly when his shirt was completely removed. A nasty looking bruise circled around his left bicep; it looked suspiciously like a hand print though not very distinct. Kirsten slowly reached forward and gently took hold of his arm.

"That bruise looks pretty painful," said Kirsten in the hopes of getting the truth behind the injury.

"Ya, roughhousing," said Ryan as a way of explanation.

"Would you like me to put a lotion on it, it will help it feel better," offered Kirsten while letting go of his arm.

"No thanks, it's fine," said Ryan.

As Ryan walked back to the pool, he looked over to the house below the Cohens'. It was less exquisite but still better looking then any house he had ever seen before. As he looked, a girl who appeared to be about his age stepped out onto the front step. Pausing mid-step, he watched her progress from the front door down to the end of the driveway where a boy on a blue bicycle was waiting. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her brown hair blew in the wind as she smiled at the boy at the end of the driveway. Ryan suddenly wished he could make her smile like that at him. He was so busy watching the girl he never noticed Seth walking up behind him.

"That's Marissa," explained Seth casually," she's pretty isn't she?" Ryan looked over at Seth slightly startled.

"Ya," responded Ryan as he turned his attention back to the girl who was now climbing onto the back seat of the boys bicycle.

"That's Luke, he's an ass," said Seth.

"Seth! Language!" exclaimed Kirsten sternly. Seth bowed his head in shame.

"Well, he is," defended Seth as he moved back toward the pool. Ryan watched Luke and Marissa ride off down the street before he turned his attention back to the pool. Climbing in, he waded over to where Seth was. Suddenly an all out splash war began and they were off.

"Boys! Time for supper," shouted Kirsten from the patio door after another hour of splashing. Seth gave a drowned okay as Ryan shoved his head underwater.

Fifteen minutes later, Seth and Ryan were walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Entering the kitchen, they found Kirsten dishing out Chinese food for supper. As she was turning around to place more dumplings in a bowl, she nearly bumped into Ryan who was making his way to the cutlery drawer.

"Oh Ryan, I'm sorry," said Kirsten as she held her hand to her chest," did you have a good swim?"

"Ya, it was uh great," replied Ryan. Looking around for some further way to help, his eyes landed on a sort of mini-home that was sitting on the end of the counter. "What's that?" asked Ryan curiously while pointing to the object he had spied.

"That's a model home," answered Kirsten as she wiped off her hands on a towel.

"Are you an architect?" asked Ryan with sudden child-like wonder; he had always secretly wanted to be an architect.

"Well, not exactly," responded Kirsten as she chose her words carefully," I sort of hire the architects and the contractors who build the houses...the big ones. It's really quite hard to explain."

"Oh mom, you're not trying to explain your job again are you?" whined Seth playfully while he took his seat at the table. Sandy then entered and took his seat at the table.

"Seth fell asleep when I tried to explain it to him," whispered Kirsten conspiratorially to Ryan with a smirk.

"Could you biuld me one? Well, a real one?" asked Ryan jokingly," sorry bad joke." Ryan went to his seat at the table with Kirsten quickly following suit.

"So, the last supper huh?" joked Sandy," sorry, bad joke."

"It's just a laugh riot around here," murmured Kirsten incredulously as she started dishing out the food among her family.

Later that night, when everyone was in bed and hopefully asleep, Ryan crept out of the guest bedroom with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He had taken one step toward the staircase when a curly head suddenly filled his vision.

"Where are you going?" asked Seth quietly," I was hoping we could get in a quick game of Nintendo."

"I can't, I'm leaving," whispered Ryan back. He began moving again, but Seth proved insistent and followed him to the staircase. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Ryan conveying his annoyance easily through his looks.

"I 'm going with you," answered Seth shortly.

"No, you're not," responded Ryan just as shortly. "Shouldn't you be in bed by the way?"

"What do you plan to do? Where do you plan to go?" asked Seth ignoring Ryans question.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out," replied Ryan as he continued his trek down the stairs. "Now unless you have a plan..."

"Actually, I do," said Seth stopping mid-step.

Ryan was waiting at the end of the driveway for Seth when he heard a sound from the driveway over. Suddenly, the girl from next door Marissa popped into view.

"Don't these kids go to bed," grumbled Ryan to himself. It was at that moment that Marissa looked his way.

"Who are you?" asked Marissa trying to hide her surprise.

"Whoever you want me to be," replied Ryan using some old pick-up line he had heard his brother use many times over.

"Right," giggled Marissa, "I'm Marissa."

"Ryan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Sure. You too."

"_Ryan!"_ came a fervent whisper from the bushes behind the two. Ryan spun around. Seth came creeping out of the bush with a black turtle neck on and a black bag placed on his shoulder. Ryan eyed the outfit with a rasied eyebrow. Seth noticed Marissa behind Ryan and quickly straightened up. "Hey... Marissa," he greeted casually.

"Hey," she greeted back with slight hostility in her voice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Did you tell her," asked Seth urgently to Ryan who was stood close to Marissa.

"No!" denied Ryan shaking his head.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Marissa, her curiousity peaked by the conversation before her.

"Nothing," replied Ryan. Turning away from the brunette beauty, he motioned for Seth to follow him although he had no clue as to where they were really heading. "See ya."

"Wait!" called Marissa running up to them. "Can I come?"

"What?! Why?" asked Seth incredulously. Marissa had never even said hi to him before even though his mother and her father had nearly gotten married, her sudden interest was confusing to say the least.

"I don't know, something to do," said Marissa hesitantly. She didn't really want to hang out with Seth, but she would manage if it meant she could get to know Ryan better. He was just so _cute._

"I don't see why not," said Ryan looking to Seth for some answers. Seth merely shrugged glumly and waved Marissa over.

"Come on," he grumbled.

"Okay, where are we going anyway?"asked Marissa once they were past the gates and on their way to some destination.

"Ya, where are we going Seth?" questioned Ryan. He was dying of curiousity and really needed to get his plan in order.

"You'll see," responded Seth hoping onto his skateboard. Ryan hopped onto the bike Seth letting him borrow with Marissa climbing onto the metal bars on the rear wheel.

Together they took off with Seth in the lead to God only knows where.


	5. Exploding Hideaway

Fresh Existence

Author's Note:

Once again thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I crave the feedback you guys are sending me so please keep it up. Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I am really, extremely sorry about the lack of updating recently. I have been really busy over the Holidays and have hardly been home long enough to do anything but sleep. I hope you can enjoy this chapter. I know it's not very long considering how long it took me to update, so I apologize profusely.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing that has to do with the OC. If I did, I doubt I would be working on an out of date computer that can crash at any moment.

Chapter Five

After an hour and a half of constant peddling and foot pushing, they finally reached their destination.

"Looking familiar yet?...Ryan?" asked Seth as they entered through the massive front doors into the unfinished house. Ryan looked around until realization struck.

"Is this your mom's model home?" asked Ryan incredulously. Staring at all of the scaffolding and cans of paint, he could only wonder how he could hope to hide out in this place if people were there everyday.

"Ya. Something happened to the contractors or whatever, so they stopped building for a while," said Seth answering Ryan's unspoken questions.

"This place looks creepy," commented Marissa after a lull in the conversation while everyone took in their surroundings.

"You can always leave you know," replied Seth with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I like it," shot back Marissa with a glare.

"I don't think I should stay here," said Ryan uneasily since it all seemed too good to be true.

"Come on buddy, you gotta stay," urged Seth," I promise no one will know you're here."

"Yeah, stay. Maybe then we can get to know each other," contributed Marissa.

"Well, alright,"agreed Ryan after a split seconds debate in his mind; he would do anything to get to know Marissa a little better.

"Oh sure, you agree with her," said Seth sarcastically.

"Shut up," responded Ryan. Swinging his flashlight at Seth, he booted her up the stairs to look around his temporary home.

Ryan and Marissa were each sat at the edge of what would be the hot tub eating take-out food while Seth practiced his skateboarding in the empty swimming pool.

"So where is your mom?" asked Marissa as she stuffed a fry in her mouth. Ryan merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. He was her son and even he didn't know where she was. "What about your dad?" continued Marissa.

"Jail. Armed robbery, impressive huh?" asked Ryan looking hard at Marissa to see her true reaction.

"Oh. I think my dad's in trouble," shared Marissa," these men in black suits keep coming to my house and asking for him. He never answers the door and doesn't even leave the house anymore." After a slight pause, she continued," I have never told anyone this,"

"I can keep a secret," cut in Ryan genuinely. Sharing a shy smile, they continued to eat while Seth amused himself in the un- finished pool.

"I should probably be going home," said Marissa after another half hour of exploring the half finished model home.

"Yeah, me too. I gotta keep my cover up," agreed Seth. "We have to keep this a secret though. I know Ryan isn't going to say anything, and I'm not going to say anything obviously, so that leaves one person," said Seth looking pointedly at Marissa.

"I can keep a secret," said Marissa resolutely. With that said, all but Ryan left. Seth remained on his skateboard while Marissa sped away on his bike. Little did they know, someone else was at the model home, someone that was now extremely jealous.

Ryan was up in his 'room' lighting candles when he heard someone walking around downstairs.

"I thought you were going home Seth," called Ryan to the unknown person downstairs. Just as he said those words, the boy he saw the other day stepped through the doorway. Luke, thought Ryan, that's his name. "What are you doing here?" asked Ryan puffing up his chest in an attempt to look bigger than Luke who was easily twenty pounds heavier than he was.

"More important question, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" asked Luke forcefully. Ryan lowered the sleeping bag he was holding anticipating a fight.

"I haven't done anything to your girlfriend. I hardly know her," answered Ryan truthfully.

"You better stay away from her," ordered Luke.

"And if I don't?" taunted Ryan. Suddenly, Luke rushed forward shoving Ryan backward. Stumbling over freshly lit candles, he landed hard on his ass. Unbeknownst to the two fighters, the flames hit the sleeping bag and immediately blossomed into a blaze.

Luke continued to barrage punches at Ryan who fought equally well in defense while landing a few punches on Luke as well. Smoke drifted in front of their red visions alerting them to the danger before them. Punching Ryan one last time hard enough to send him crashing to the floor, Luke gave up the fight and ran for the door leaving Ryan lying in the middle of a room ablaze in orange heat.


	6. What Were You Thinking?

Fresh Existence

Author's Note:

The first part of this chapter takes place before and during the last scene of chapter 5. And by the way, the number is made up, so don't bother calling it, no one will answer.

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the words everyone said, good and bad.

Disclaimer:

Still own nothing to do with The OC.

Chapter 6

Sandy Cohen was nearly frantic with worry. He was trying to find Ryan so he could sign the papers necessary for him to become a Ward of the State but he was nowhere to be found. Just as he was about to call the cops, he heard Seth walk through the front steps and begin to trudge up the stairs to his bedroom. Exiting the kitchen, Sandy followed his son up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Seth," called Sandy. After a few seconds of uninterrupted silence, Sandy realized Seth had his headphones on. Taking one of the headphones off of Seths' ear, Sandy tried again. "Seth?"

"Yeah, Dad," answered Seth uncomfortably. He was never good at lying; especially to his father.

"Do you know where Ryan is?" asked Seth while eyeing his son warily for any lies that are sure to pop out of his mouth. At the mention of Ryan's name, Seth took on an aura of guilt; which Sandy immediately picked up on. "Do you know where he is, Seth?" asked Sandy suspiciously. Seth vigorously shook his head before replying with a quick 'no.' After a few more minutes of intense questioning, Seth finally broke down.

"Alright! Alright! He's at the new model home!" burst out Seth heatedly. Sandy abruptly turned on his heel and strode out of the room his only son occupied. Within moments, he was sitting in his BMW driving through the gates that protected his little community.

Sandy drove for nearly twenty minutes before he reached the settlement at which Ryan was supposedly hiding out. He drove up the gravel driveway and just stared at Kirsten's most recent model home.

Sandy sat there running through every scenario in his mind as to why Ryan would run away like he had. At every scenario he ran a blank. The kid was a complete mystery. His contemplation was suddenly interrupted when he noticed smoke coming from the second floor. Throwing away every fire do's and don'ts, Sandy burst through the front door and up the stairs.

When he came to the door from which the smoke was hailing, he expected to find some sort of resistance; a locked door, a jammed door...a small body collapsed in front of the door. When he tried the knob however, he found no resistance as the door opened on well-oiled hinges. Standing in the open doorway, Sandy surveyed his surroundings and nearly cried out in shock and pain.

In the middle of the floor surrounded by a raginginferno, lay a tiny body that could only belong to one being. Sandy rushed through the flames to the unconscious Ryan. Kneeling down, he scooped Ryan into his arms and rushed out of the burning inferno.

Upon reaching the outdoors, Sandy placed Ryan on the dirt lawn. As soon as he was placed on the hard, cold earth, Ryan woke up coughing.

"Hey kid," whispered Sandy as he helped Ryan sit up," you had me worried there for a second." Pulling out his cellphone, Sandy proceeded to call the fire department. Ryan stopped coughing and sat staring at Sandy.

"What are you doing here?" rasped Ryan through black split lips. His right eye was swelled almost completely shut amd he had blood sluggishly flowing from a cut under that same eye.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," snapped Sandy. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," muttered Ryan," I guess I just don't want to go to foster care." Sandy smacked his hand to his forehead making Ryan jump in surprise.

"Right, foster care," murmered Sandy to himself. Sandy turned to stare at Ryan solemnly. "I'm sorry Ryan, I wish there was more that I could do but you have to go to foster care until your mother is found." Ryan put his hand to his face and checked for fresh blood. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

"Come on, believe it or not, Kirsten's been worried about you," said Sandy standing up. He recalled Kirsten literally following him around in his search for the young Atwood until her father called. "Plus, I don't think we want the cops to know about this little incident. Whatever you had in there with you will be burned beyond recognition anyway."

Sandy led Ryan to the BMW and opened the passenger door for him. "When we get home, I'm checking those injuries out and asking you how you got them, got it?" Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement. As they drove out of the new settlement, a fleet of firetrucks drove past with their siren's wailing.

When Sandy pulled into the driveway, Kirsten could be seen opening the enormous front doors with a mixture of hope and worry on her face.

"Told ya she was worried about you," joked Sandy with a smirk. He looked at Ryan who had tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"My face is starting to hurt," lied Ryan thickly. He didn't want to tell Sandy he was taken with his wife's concern, after allhis own mother was never this concerned about him. Sandy looked at Ryan with undisguised concern. Ryan looked away quickly.

Ryan was once again sitting on the toilet in the bathroom with Kirsten taking care of his injuries. Major deja vu.

Ryan watched as Kirsten grabbed a wash cloth from a drawer and wet it with warm water. She then came over to where he was sat and gently began to wash the smoke off his face. Ryan winced whenever she came into contact wherever Luke came into contact. After a muttered apology, she would continue with the cleansing.

After two minutes of intense scrubbing, Kirsten finally gave up the wash cloth for a cotton ball.

"You know the drill," commented Kirsten lightly as she put peroxide on the white ball. Ryan nodded thickly anticipating the sting from the ball and its offending liquid. Kirsten placed the cotton ball on the cut under his right eye; he immediately winced.

After Kirsten had finished washing his wounds, Ryan got into the shower to erase the odour of smoke that seemed to linger on his body and in his clothes. While in the shower, his clothes rinsed in the washer.

The ringing of the phone brought Sandy out of a deep thinking session. Getting out of the most comfortable chair ever, he lumbered across the room lazily to the phone as it continued its monotone ringing.

"Hello," greeted Sandy huskily. "They found her? Great. Okay. She's working there now? Excellent. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, Sandy stared at the number he had just written down.

_Dawn_

_489- 0001_

In the next room, the shower shut off.

"Honey," called Sandy," I'm going out, I'll be back in about an hour or two. There's a break in this case I have." After a muffled okay, Sandy pulled his coat on and vanished out the door and into his trusty BMW. The smell of smoke still lingered on the leather uphosltery, but Sandy couldn't smell it, he was thinking too deeply about the conversation he was about to have with someone he wished he didn't have to meet.


	7. A Real Family Affair

Fresh Existence

Author's note:  
Sorry for the late update. I just had a mad schedule for my exams. It didn't help that each day I had an exam, I had a snow day. So I was trying to study for exams that kept being pushed back and everything.  
By the way, I made Dawn more angry and less likeable in my story. Not that anyone really likes her anyway. And if you do, you have serious problems.  
Once again thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate your honesty.

Disclaimer:  
Still own nothing

Chapter 7

"I don't want him! Get out of here!" yelled Dawn Atwood in frustration despite the presence of the many customers at the laundromat at which she was working for the moment. "What gives you the right to come and bombard me with these questions and accusations! I don't care what happens to him! Never have! As far as I'm concerned, my son moved out long ago." Dawn turned toward another customer signalling the end of the conversation.  
"Dawn..." began Sandy helplessly.  
"No! No. Just leave," demanded Dawn with her hand raised in a warding off position. Slumping his shoulders, Sandy turned and left the laundromat with the eyes of ten people on his disappointed back.

Climbing into the BMW, he sat staring at his callused hands. He didn't know what to do now. It was clear he had grown attached to the young Atwood, and so had his son Seth, but Kirsten was a different story. She was like stone. Nothing would make her change her mind but her. 'Stubborn old mule,' mused Sandy to himself. If it weren't for Kirsten being so damned stubborn, he was sure Ryan would already be inducted into the Cohen household permanently. Sighing, he placed the keys into the ignition and waited for the engine to turn over.

When he got home, it was nearly ten o'clock at night. The hushed tones of a television drifted in from the den. Walking to the den, Sandy found Kirsten huddled up with a blanket watching some old romantic movie. A tissue box was placed beside her knee. Turning red rimmed eyes to her husband, Kirsten gave him a wavery smile.  
"Hey honey, where are the boys?" asked Sandy moving the tissue box and sitting next to his wife.  
"Sleeping. Ryan crashed as soon as he got out of the shower. Seth soon followed when he realized there was nothing to do," answered Kirsten with a smile playing on her tired face.  
"I saw Ryan's mother today," said Sandy after a few minutes of silence.  
"How did it go?" asked Kirsten moving her attention from the movie to the person beside her.  
"Not good. She yelled at me to leave her alone. That she didn't want Ryan back. It broke my heart Kirsten. To see his mother talk so hatefully about him when I know he's such a wonderful kid. It just broke my heart."  
"What makes him so different Sandy? You've been helping kids like him for so many years," questioned Kirsten honestly.  
"I don't know. I guess I just see myself in him. He was just like me when I was his age. If nobody had helped me I wouldn't be sitting here beside my beautiful wife." Sandy stood, "I'm going to bed."

The next morning, Sandy was up early for a round with the waves. Taking his surfboard, he went to clear his head.

When he returned, the entire household was up instead of Ryan which was truly uncharacteristic. Since it was Saturday, nobody had to leave the house. Making his rounds, he kissed Kirsten on the cheek and gave Seth a peck on the top of the head. Seth immediately feigned dying at such loving contact. Gagging he left the room to go 'throw up.'  
"Kirsten, honey, can you call Seth's pediatrician?" asked Sandy as he moved to get his daily cup of coffee.  
"Why?" countered Kirsten giving Sandy a queer look.  
"I just want to get him checked out. Make sure he's healthy," answered Sandy. Placing a bagel in the toaster, he turned to look at Kirsten who was contemplating what Sandy had just asked her to do.  
"I guess I can make an appointment with Dr. Mantes," said Kirsten after a few more silent moments. Sandy caught his bagel with a smile.  
"Thanks. I'm going to go see what the boys are doing," said Sandy taking his creamed bagel with him.

Sandy walked into Seth's room to find both boys sitting on the carpet playing yet another game on Seth's Nintendo 64.  
"You're playing N64 again?" asked Sandy incredeulously taking a seat next to Ryan yet again.  
"What else is there to do dad?" countered Seth sarcastically.  
"Lie to your parents," said Sandy casually with a pointed look at Seth," run away to a model home," he added with an equally pointy look at Ryan who lowered his gaze. "By the way, how do you feel Ryan? Does you eye hurt? It looks pretty painful."  
"Not too much," answered Ryan returning his gaze to the television screen.  
"Well, as of right now," started Sandy looking at his watch for affect," Kirsten is making an appointment for you at Seths' pediatrician."  
"Why?" asked Ryan curiously.  
"No reason. Just wanted to get you checked out. Make sure you don't have any viruses I should be worried about," joked Sandy to ease the tension that had escalated in Ryan's posture. Ryan looked over at Sandy worriedly, but didn't make another comment on the matter.

After another few minutes of game play, Sandy got up to head back to the kitchen to see what the check-up situation was. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kirsten hanging up the phone.

"He has an appoinment with Dr. Mantes at 2:00pm today," shared Kirsten. Taking another sip of her coffee, she headed out of the kitchen to the den where she proceeded to turn on the television. Sandy followed her and took a seat beside her on the sofa.  
"Thanks," said Sandy with a kiss.  
"Your welcome," responded Kirsten with a kiss of her own.  
Two hours later, Sandy was in the kitchen preparing lunch while Kirsten sat watching.  
"You know I can do that," suggested Kirsten longingly. When Sandy merely gave her a look that merely said 'no, you can't' she sighed and got up from the stool she was occupying. "I'm going to go get the boys," said Kirsten in defeat. Sandy laughed as she slumped out of the Kitchen.  
"Okay boys, come on, it's time for lunch," said Kirsten walking into Seth's room. Seth and Ryan were playing a round of Jenga, of which Seth was clearly winning.  
"Okay. Just let me beat Ryan one more time," said Seth in concentration as he removed yet another piece from the stack.  
"No. Come on, we have to hurry up. Ryan has a doctor's appointment in less than two hours," said Kirsten. Ryan, who was trying to remove a block of his own from the tower, caused the stack of blocks to come crashing down as he looked at Kirsten.  
"Guess it won't matter anyway, I won," muttered Seth walking out of his room.  
"Come on Ryan," coaxed Kirsten when Ryan merely sat there not wanting to move. Slowly, hesitantly, Ryan got up off the floor and followed Seth's lead down to the kitchen.

"Now you have nothing to worry about. It's just a simple check up to make sure you're healthy and are receiving the right nutrients," assured Sandy as he led the way out to the Range Rover with a nervous Ryan following. Kirsten and Seth were already at the vehicle waiting for the last two to arrive.

It was a real family affair as the three Cohen's and one Atwood each closed their door and headed off to the doctor's office.


	8. The Doctor's Office

Chapter Eight

Author's Note:

Incredibly sorry for the long wait. I had an unbelievably large work load at school. This is my first weekend without homework (yay!) Well, this is it, the last chapter,hope you like it.

Disclaimer:

Still own nothing to do with The OC.

Chapter Eight

Ryan sat quietly in the backseat while Seth chattered away excitedly in the seat next to him. Sandy and Kirsten remained quiet while Seth's stories of Summer filled the silence and time on the way to the dreaded doctor.

Once they arrived at the doctors' office, Ryan was quickly ushered into a private room. While being pushed along, he glanced back at the full waiting room in confusion.

"Sometimes it's a good thing to have Caleb Nichol as your father," whispered Kirsten upon seeing Ryans' questioning look. Ryan nodded silently in understanding.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the three Cohen's and solitary Atwood finally stepped into the Doctor's office.

After waiting for nearly five minutes, Dr. Black finally made his appearance much to the chagrin of Ryan. He seemed to be a jovial fellow with his bald head shining in the flourescent lighting and his round wire-rimmed glasses perched precariously close to the tip of his nose.

Taking a blue pen out of his white lab coat, he picked up a clipboard and focused his attention on Ryan who was quick to lower his eyes from the scrutiny.

"You're Ryan, yes?" asked Dr. Black as he stepped toward the steel table on the far side of the room. Ryan quickly nodded his head in affirmation. Looking questioningly at the Cohen's when he failed to receive even a semblance of eye contact from his new patient, he patted the steel table. "Hop on up here would you please?"

Ryan walked hesistantly forward and awkwardly jumped onto the metal slab.

"What happened to your face, Ryan?" asked Dr. Black as he inspected the cuts and bruises that marred his face.

"Got into a fight," answered Ryan simply.

"With who?" continued Dr. Black. Ryan merely shrugged his shoulders in response while ducking his head so the wounds would no longer be visible. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw Kirsten look uncomfortably down at her hands. "You are here for a physical, yes?" he asked looking to Sandy and back at Ryan.

"Yes," answered Sandy when Ryan did not answer.

"I see. Okay, we will start with some x-rays and bloodwork as per your request?" asked Mr.Black in the direction of Sandy and Kirsten. Both adult Cohen's shook their heads in affirmation. "Right then. Someone will be by shortly to take some blood, to take a look at that nasty cut and bring you down to x-rays. Any questions?" When no questions were forthcoming, Dr. Black left the room in a flurry of movement to attend to other patients.

"Why am I being sent to x-rays?" asked Ryan once the doctor had left," I didn't break anything. I understand the bloodwork, but why x-rays?"

"The x-rays are apart of the physical, Ryan," answered Kirsten. Ryan looked around the office nervously. For once everyone, even Seth, was quiet as they awaited the arrival of the nurse that would be looking at Ryan.

After the doctor had come and gone again to prep the x-ray machine, which actually meant he was bumping someone, Ryan and the Cohen's sat in a stunned silence. The nurse had already taken Ryan's blood, an experience Ryan would never want to have again.

Ryan wasn't particularly afraid of needles, but they still gave him the heeby jeebies. Despite all of this, he found it impossible to look elsewhere while the needle was being inserted and the blood drawn. He had sat mesmerized by the red liquid that was being pumped out of his vein into the clear plastic tube.

Unconsciously, Ryan rubbed the spot where the needle had penetrated his skin.

"Feel okay?" asked Sandy from his spot in the chair beside the metal table. Ryan looked down at the spot where his hand was stopped mid-rub.

"Yeah," he whispered slightly embarassed. The silence was again took over the room. Nervously, Ryan began to pick at the bandage covering the needle hole.

"Ryan, leave it alone," said Kirsten breaking the heavy silence. Her tone was sharper than she had realized as she watched Ryan recoil at her words and immediately stopped picking.

"Sorry," he mumbled almost incoherently. Kirsten sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Don't be sorry," said Kirsten softly, "I didn't mean for what I said to come out so harshly. I should be the one saying sorry." Ryan looked slightly shocked at Kirstens' words and managed to keep the now numerous questions to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, the same nurse who had drawn Ryan's blood entered the room to take him for his x-rays. Ryan looked hesitantly at the Cohen clan but proceeded after the nurse without a word.

After another half an hour, Ryan shyly re-entered the room with Dr. Black at his heels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, if I could please speak to you in my office?" said Dr. Black as he waved Sandy and Kirsten out of the room and down the hall to his expensively furnished office down the hall.

The Cohen's entered the sparsely yet extravagently decorated room two steps behind the doctor. It contained an ornate wooden desk. A leather executive chair behind the desk with two leather chairs in front of the desk. The desk was bare except for three photo frames, each with a smiling child behind the glass. Book shelves lined one wall while the opposite wall had an x-ray lighting machine and two expensive paintings.

Placed on the x-ray lighting machine were Ryan's x-rays. Dr. Black immediately brought the Cohen's to this point.

"I understand you are simply caring for Ryan at this point in time? He is not your biological son?" asked Dr. Black. He studied the x-rays while awaiting a response.

"That is correct," answered Sandy.

"And what exactly do you know about him?" continued Dr. Black.

"All we know is that he is a nine year old boy no longer wanted by his family," answered Sandy briskly. "Why? what do his x-rays show?"

"So you know nothing at all about his life before he came into your home?" urged Dr. Black before he continued.

"Nothing really," answered Sandy. He looked over at Kirsten who had remained quiet throughout all of the questioning. He as disturbed to find barely concealed tears in her eyes. "Now can you tell us what these x-rays say?" Sandy pulled Kirsten in close.

"Well," began Dr. Black once again looking at the x-rays. Raising his hand he began to point out the numerous breaks in Ryan's past. "He has broken his nose at least once, he has also broken his right collarbone, two fingers on his right hand, his left wrist and his left leg. Now he could just be a rambonxious boy, but from the way these bones were broken and since he is living out of his biological home, I would assume he has lived in an abusive home. Please, take a seat."

Sandy led Kirsten to the two leather chairs in front of the desk.

"Now that we have the past out of the way, I would like to discuss the present and future," said Dr. Black.

"Yes, of course," agreed Sandy taking Kirsten's hand.

"It is pretty obvious Ryan has not led a healthy childhood thus far. He is slightly malnourished which would account for his size," Dr. Black held up a hand to halt Sandy's questions, "I will give you a list of vitamins he can take that can correct that problem. Now, that cut on his face was pretty deep, so it may leave a scar. I would suggest rubbing this cream on it at least twice a day for a week to minimize scarring," he handed a white tube to Sandy who immediately gave it to Kirsten for her to put in her purse. "Any questions before we head back to the boys?"

"No, not really," answered Sandy looking to Kirsten who also shook her head no.

"Well, then, I say we head back so you can leave. Just make sure Ryan takes these pills once thwice a day for two weeks. It is suggested they be taken with food," Dr. Black handed a fairly long list of vitamins to Sandy. "Now come on, before idle hands become busy."

When they returned to the examination room, they found Ryan sitting in a chair opposite the door looking decidedly bored Seth in the corner of the room fidling with a fake skeleton. Sandy and Dr. Black shared an amused glance.

"C'mon boys," said Kirsten, "time to go home."

On the way home, Sandy stopped in at the local pharmacy to pick up the vitamins Ryan needed. When Sandy returned, he was met with two sets of curious eyes.

"What did you get in there, dad?" asked Seth. Sandy looked in the rearview mirror at the two boys.

"Just some vitamins that Ryan needs to take," he answered noticing how Ryan shrunk into the leather seat slightly.

"Why do you need vitamins?" Seth asked Ryan who only shrugged in response. Seth shrugged and resumed his chatter about something everyone had forgot about.

When they pulled into the driveway two hours after they had originally left, Kirsten shared a meaningful glance with Sandy.

"Boys, why don't you go watch some TV?" suggested Sandy.

"Why don't you just say you and mom want to talk privately? Geez," muttered Seth as he pulled Ryan into the house and up into his room.

"He's your son," said Kirsten through her laughter.

"That boy cannot go back to his mother," stated Kirsten when both her and Sandy were safely enclosed in their intricately designed master bedroom.

"He can't go into foster care," stated Sandy similarly as he began to pace at the foot of their king-sized bed. "Where is he gonna go? I mean, his mother is out of the question, he'll run away again if we even mention foster care and you..."

"Want him to stay," cut in Kirsten from he seat by the window.

"Want him to say?" repeated back Sandy startled. " When did you change your mind?"

"I just got to know him is all. He needs to grow up in a loving and supportive environment. We can provide all of that and more. After all, we did want to have another child eventually," replied Kirsten resolutely. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a giant bear hug. "Sandy?" asked Kirsten slightly ruffled.

"I love you, you know that?" said Sandy into her shoulder. Just as the hug began, it ended leaving Kirsten disoriented. "Man, I have so much to do. I have to call Children's Services, and and..."

"Tell the boys?" suggested Kirsten lightly.

"I love it when you finish my sentences this way. But I think I should call Children's services first so we don't get his hopes up and take them away." Sandy picked up the phone that was on the nightstand and dialed Children's Services out of memory.

One hour later, Sandy walked into the sweet smelling kitchen with a goofy grin on his face. By the counter, Kirsten was dishing out the Chinese food while Seth an Ryan set the table.

Kirsten paused in her dishing and went to the cupboard above the fridge. Both Seth and Ryan looked on curiously as she removed at least five bottles of pills. Going to Ryan's spot, she placed one pill from every bottle on the placemat. Sandy came up behind her and put the Champagne on the table.

"What's that for?" asked Seth.

"It's to celebrate the adoption of Ryan into our family," stated Sandy proudly. Ryan looked on in shock until a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I don't have to go back to my mom?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, you're staying here with us," said Kirsten.

"Wicked!" shouted Seth giving Ryan a high five.

Kirsten went back to dishing out the food while Sandy got milk for Seth and Ryan. From the table, they could hear their two boys commenting on the pills.

"Dude, look at the size of this one!" exclaimed Seth excitedly holding a rather large pill in his hand. Sandy and Kirsten laughed at the constipated look on Ryan's face at the thought of having to swallow such a monster of a pill.

'Yep' thought Sandy to himself, 'this just might work out.'


End file.
